Generally, accessories have been used to add ornament effect to a wearer as well as to express personality of the wearer.
One of the accessories is a bracelet to be worn around a wrist. A conventional type of the bracelet may be provided mainly with metal or synthetic resin to be in a form of a ring designed to exhibit a fancy sense of beauty or configured to release a substance good for health.
However, the conventional type of the bracelet may be used exclusively to be worn around the wrist and have a limit to be used for sports. Especially, in order to express the enthusiasm for various kinds of sports as well as the sense of unity with the sports, there has been a need to develop a desirable product that may provide a desirable wearing sensation not only for everyday use but also for a sports game.
Meanwhile, the need described in the foregoing may also be applied to various kinds of accessories for a forearm and an ankle in addition to a wrist.